


the 30-day boyfriend challenge: lee minho edition

by minchanslover



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Kid Minho, Strangers to Lovers, and he's also a big baby bottom but i think everyone knew, chan calls minho these rlly soft nicknames and takes care of his "boyfriend" so well IM YELLING, inspired by the "get cool" mv, other ships happening later, soft pastel minho & charming chan ugh a concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanslover/pseuds/minchanslover
Summary: when lee minho transferred to a new high school for his sophomore year, he didn't expect to meet bang chan in less than a couple of hours after making new friends.to be honest, bang chan didn't expect to meet such a pretty face either.especially when the new kid accidentally swings a locker door at his face.minho's pretty sure he's now on chan's hitlist since he won't take minho's 10000 apologizes.however, instead of letting minho get away with it easily, chan has a proposition for him: be chan's boyfriend for 30 days, and that's it.it's an odd offer, but as long as his channie hyung can forgive him he's willing to do whatever it takes.





	1. entrance

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the "get cool" mv aka one of my favorite eras: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcXwZEbOvpo
> 
> when i saw this i screamed "oMg MiNcHaN rIsE!!" but then went on a hiatus so i couldn't write this asap um :(
> 
> but stream "miroh" for clear skin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dab4EENTW5I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new student moves away from his hometown to seoul, ready to start his first day of school.  
> or so him & his mother thought.

_❝ Am I using all of my luck?_

_Let's not think too much and enjoy today. ❞_

* * *

**TO**  say newcomer sophomore Lee Minho was nervous would be an understatement.  
The boy continues to stand in front of his new school, Jinyoung Park High School, with shaky knees and his nervous hands anxiously gripping his pink backpack a little too tightly.   
  
He had a good excuse for being this way, though. His family had recently just moved from Gimpo to Seoul after his father received a new job promotion in the more higher positions; though it seems like the best thing to happen to his family, Minho knew the consequences of having a new promotion out of your loving hometown, and after calculating distances from Gimpo to Seoul and also already knowing that his father wouldn't zoom back and forth constantly, he admitted defeat to being forced to move with his family.  
  
"LEE MINHO!" his thoughts are interrupted when hears his mother yell behind him, surprised that she's still here. He quickly turns to face her as she impatiently sits in the car he had gotten out of approximately ten minutes ago, scolding him angrily. "You are entering that school this instant- I cannot sit here and wait for you to enter those doors all day, I have to go to work as well!"  
  
As his mother continues to yell at him from across the car, he nervously plays with his pink sweater's sleeves for the nth time in a row. You see, Minho was already aware that he was not like other kids. For example, while other kids would wear their colorful and well-coordinated outfits full of neutrals or bright neon galore, Minho's preference was more into the softer things: such as pastels and lighter, more innocent colors instead. His favorite color to wear was always pastel pink, as today he chose to wear said color with his one of soft (and oversized) turtleneck sweater and a light blue button-up tucked underneath alongside brown slacks and striped matching pink socks, finally scuffing his new white sneakers.  
  
He was nervous- back in Gimpo, he already got weird looks for the outfits he wore and barely had enough friends to feel like he'd be leaving a whole part behind. The only thing Minho feels he had left behind was a former dance group he was in, whose members did not really know who the pastel Minho was- only just "dancer" Minho, someone who is a part of who Minho is, but at the same time felt like a fake, a copy as if. And he didn't want to hide who the real Minho was when given the chance to be able to start fresh.  
  
And no, it was not like his family were against Minho's preferences- they were acceptable, knowing how their son was already different from the others, especially knowing the internal struggle Minho has between himself and the outside world.  
  
But currently, he knows he's wasting his mother's time as she continues to wait for him to enter those stupid big doors so she can drive off to her first day at her new job. He believes he's confident enough to walk in, ready to start a new life at a new school, make plenty of friends, even get involved in some student activities!  
  
Minho takes a deep breath and slowly begins to lift his right foot, ready to march down the steps. He's gonna do it- he's REALLY going to do it!   
  
In _3... 2... 1_ -  
  
Nevermind, he can't do it. He quickly backs away from the staircase leading up to the prison-like building, plotting what to do next. He could just not come today, maybe just start his first day tomorrow! That seems like a grand idea, don't you think?  
  
"Minho." His mother angrily repeats herself inside the car, "If you do not walk up those steps, into that school, when I count to 5, there will be consequences when you get home."  
  
He chooses to blankly stare at her, unmoving.  
  
" _1_."  
  
He blinks.  
  
" _2_."  
  
He knows damn well he can't do it- and he knows that she knows he can't either.  
  
" _3_."  
  
There's an urge for Minho to get sassy with his mother for even attempting to get him to go inside those doors, but he knows that wouldn't help his case at the moment, choosing to stay silent as he was currently.  
  
" _4_. Minho, don't make me park and take you inside there myself."  
  
He gives her a look, still not moving from his glued-down spot.  
  
There's a brief moment of silence between the two and the blowing Seoul air.  
His mother doesn't say '5' like Minho expects her to do, as instead she chooses to glare at her nervous and shy son who refuses to move even a single centimeter away from where he's currently staying.  
  
She then takes a deep breath.  
  
"I'm going to park. If I get out the car and see that you already moved and just chose to test my patience, I will not hesitate to march inside there and chase you Minho. Got it?" She scolds him, and he immediately nods.  
  
He doesn't know why he feels so satisfied once he watches the car move away so she can find a parking spot. But he instead chooses to clutch his backpack strap a little more tightly, unsure whether or not this first day will bring him good luck.... or something else.

* * *

 


	2. my pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho meets an overfriendly & kinda frightening receptionist, but at the same time meets a brand new friend in the form of a student tour guide.

_❝ Just 'cause someone’s ahead doesn’t mean they’re first, baby,  
Look at the big picture and take your time._ _❞_

* * *

 **LUCKILY**  for Minho's mother, he wasn't wasting her time like expected. Minho was truly (and still was) scared for his life as he gripped his mother's hands as they continued to climb up the steps, not even thinking about looking back.   
  
"This feels like I'm taking you to your first day of kindergarten class... and yet, this is me, having to take you to the front office during your second year of high school.." His mother mutters as the pair quickly walks through the open doors, Minho unable to take a second glance at the the 'JYP' plague shining brightly above the doors. As Minho continues to pass by the hallways and classrooms neatly lined up, his nerves continue to get the best of him as he would rather be hiding alone in a deep dark corner instead of having to face anyone else.

His mother, meanwhile, seems to have the sixth sense and can tell he’s not feeling too great, turning around to acknowledge him for a quick second.

For a moment, Minho’s hopeful that his mother would pity him and let him go home and let him just go to his new school next week- maybe even next year!  
  
But those thoughts immediately are cast aside as she instead shoots a quick glare- not a bright and calming smile like he expects his mother to do so- as she continues to navigate them to the front office, a place she had visited a week before to get all the necessary paperwork ready for her son to start as soon as possible- meaning today.   
  
Minho then realizes he should probably be more _vocal_ about the current situation.  
  
"Do I HAVE to go?" He immediately whines and gets his mother's attention back on him once more, "We just got here yesterday!"  
  
His mother groans loudly hearing his non-surprising complaint, stopping her once-quick steps to face Minho face-to-face. "Minho, whether you like it or not, no matter what time we got here- even if we got here an hour ago, I would still send you ASAP to your new school- it's already chaotic enough that we had to transfer nearly midway into the school year. So STOP bothering me until we get to the front office."  
  
That shut Minho up.  
  
Now satisfied, his mother continued walking. And Minho continued to sadly trudge behind, still looking around the solemn atmosphere. He accidentally met eyes with other students, but quickly turned away to get rid of the awkward tension of staring straight into someone’s soul.

Shortly after his failed attempts at getting out of this, they both finally arrived to the small front office stashed hidden away within the bustling halls of the school, his mother opening the door first and pushing Minho inside his newfound hell before following afterwards to ensure the boy wouldn’t run off last second. 

There behind the desk was an overly chirpy receptionist talking on an office phone with what was a so-called student TA right next to her, helping organize papers.  
  
The more Minho and his mother approached the desk, the louder he can hear the receptionist’s overly cheery voice. However, it did cheer up the bland atmosphere in a way, so it was currently a pleasant view. 

They waited patiently until the woman done, watching her quickly slam the phone down before brightly smiling a the pair. “Go-o-o-od morning! How are you both this LO-VE-LY day?” She asked, showing off her overly flossed pearly whites.

Minho now takes back his pleasant view observation. This was down right _scary_.

”Good morning. This is my son, Lee Minho. He’s a transfer sophomore student as we just all moved from Gimpo and supposed to be starting today here."   
Upon hearing this, the receptionist seems to coo at Minho as her attention has now driven from his mother... to himself.  
  
"Well, hello sweetie!" She coos, "Aren't you JUST adorable!? What's your name so I can look you up in the system?"  
  
"......Lee Minho." He softly speaks as he continues to stare at the floor, trying hard not to make eye contact. His mother notices his attempts to not look at the over-caffeinated lady and tells the receptionist, "Incase you didn't hear that, it's Lee Minho. I'm sorry about that, he's just a little nervous. It's his first day, after all."  
  
"Oh that's no-o-ot a problem at all! If he's nervous, why don't I do us ALL a favo-o-or and send in one of our lovely JYP High student guides to accompany him the entire day? Even better, I just know the exact guide he can hang out with!" The receptionist chirps as she types his name into the system, "Also, Minho, deary, I found you on our system. Let me print your schedule out and your new locker assignment for you."  
  
Minho only nods, eyes still glued to the floor.  
"Dahyun!" The receptionist then yells, startling the student who was shuffling her papers.  
  
"Yes, _Ms. Yubin_?" The student answers, to which Minho finally looks up to see that the receptionist's _literally_ yelling at the girl that's _literally_ right there. (He also notices Dahyun's pink-and-purple highlights in her blonde hair, to which he is mildly impressed by how the colors somehow go together."  
  
"Be a dear for me and fetch Felix from the student lounge? He should be drawing on the whiteboard, as per usual." She tells her, to which the Dahyun girl nods, shouting, "Felix!" as she opens a door and walks deeper into the back of the office. Meanwhile, Ms. Yubin immediately whips back to look at the Lee family before looking back at her computer to print out numerous sheets of disgustingly bright _highlighter pink, eye-hurting_ copy paper with is what to be believed his schedule and any information he should know.  
  
She quickly staples it, adds a smiley face sticker, scribbles on some of them with silver Sharpie marker (maybe to differentiate which one is which better), and then draws a weird heart on the top paper before handing it all to Minho. "Here you go, sweetheart! Your guide should be here shortly!"  
  
This gives Minho's mother a cue to leave, as she taps Minho's shoulder and gestures to the exit. "I don't know if I'll be able to pick you up ASAP after school because I'm obviously late on my first day. However, our new address is scribbled on your phone. It takes about 15 minutes of walking from here to home, and you already have your new house key. I'll let you know later today, okay? Text me or your father whenever you need us, but we probably won't be able to answer until later." She tells him quickly, dumping plenty of word jumble on him. Once he thinks he understood all she had said in the matter of 1 minute and 30 seconds, he nods at his mother, to which she smiles at him.  
  
"Good. I love you, okay? Have a good day at school." She says, kissing his cheek and shortly heading out the door... leaving him all alone with Ms. Yubin.  
He gulps.  
  
"So, sweetheart," Ms. Yubin begins as she stares him a little too much with her wide-ass smile, "How is life being a sophomore?"  
  
_You've got to be kidding me_ , Minho thinks.  
She really wants him to answer, how's life being a sophomore? No one really cares about sophomores- it would be different if he was a junior or senior though. It's these types of questions that make him the type of wallflower he is and would rather suffocate than hear this woman's voice for the next 10 minutes.  
  
Luckily, before Minho can answer, the office's back door suddenly swings open as a boy appears, followed with Dahyun afterwards.  
  
"Oh, Felix! There you are!" Ms. Yubin says, turning around to welcome what Minho is pretty sure is the student guide she's referring to, directing his attention to the guy as well.  
And might he say, he's probably impressed by Ms. Yubin's words: she really knew the exact guide he could hang with.  
  
As Dahyun walks back to her designated spot sorting out papers, Felix quickly acknowledges Ms. Yubin for a moment with a nod before walking towards to Minho and standing in front of him.  
"Hi there!" Felix says with a wave of his hand, "My name's Lee Felix, I'm a sophomore student here at JYP High and today I'm gonna be your student guide and show you around!"   
  
Minho takes a moment to look at Felix's outfit, and he already can tell one of the main reasons why that receptionist would choose him to take Minho around the school just by looking at the _outside_.  
Felix's currently dressed in a soft yellow turtleneck paired with tan shorts and yellow-and-blue striped knee high socks paired with plain white sneakers. He also has numerous sun-kissed freckles and a few white daisy hair clips in his hair. Not to mention, he's holding a soft pink backpack, to which Minho is pretty sure that is Felix's backpack.  
And in Minho's opinion, Felix seems to get Minho's type of style.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lee Minho. Nice to meet you." Minho responds, holding out his hand to shake. Felix gladly accepts the handshake before looking at the pink eye-hurting papers in Minho's other hand. "Nice to meet you too, Minho. I see you have your um.. schedule and stuff. Mind if I take a look?"   
  
Minho gladly hands him the papers, and Felix squints as he attempts to read the small font. After a short moment of just standing in the middle of the office in silence (with Ms. Yubin still looking at them), Felix takes his eyes from the papers and tells Minho, "How about we take this outside, yeah?" As a response, Minho nods at him.  
  
Felix gives him another friendly smile and claps his hands together. "Great, bye Ms. Yubin! Later, Dahyun!" The excited guide says as he directs the two of them to the door. Minho waves from behind as he tries not to look back at the office, but he hears Ms. Yubin loudly say "Goodbye, have a FANTASTIC day at JYP High!" while he can faintly hear a bored "Bye.." from Dahyun.  
  
Once outside, Felix sighs happily, taking a moment to take a breather.  
"Oh, thank GOD." is all he says, and Minho raises an eyebrow at him. Felix looks back at Minho's current look of confusion and grins. "That lady, Ms. Yubin? I'm pretty sure she's gone BONKERS at this rate. Everyday when I'm stuck at that stupid office I try to do all my assistant work in the back just to AVOID hearing her try to make conversation. The girl you saw over there with her, Dahyun, yeah she pretty much gets the short end of the stick a lot. The longer you stay here at JYP High, you'll probably understand later what I mean about Ms. Yubin."  
  
Minho doesn't answer for a minute which makes Felix worry that he's probably gonna run back into the office and tell her immediately, but instead Minho says, "I'm glad you're the first person who seems to get me here, Felix."  
  
Felix only grins at the comment. "You know, Minho, I appreciate that. I think you and I are gonna be good friends. What grade are you in?"  
  
"Sophomore. Just like you." Minho smiles.  
  
"Then you and I are gonna get along just fine. Come on, follow me into the mess we call a 'hallway' when really, it's complete hell in between classes."  
  
As Felix begins to walk and Minho follows slowly, trying to keep up with his pace, he accidentally bumps into a blonde guy from behind.  
  
Before Minho can quickly apologize, the blonde guy quickly turns to him with an annoyed stare and only warns him, "Watch where you're going."  
Minho watches as the dude quickly fixes his black jacket before turning back to the conversation he was having with his friends at a locker.  
  
That is when he hears Felix loudly shout, "Minho! Quit standing there, I don't want you to get crushed- literally!"  
  
"Coming!" He answers before running towards the student guide.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> i don't think i ever properly introduced myself in the previous chapter/beginning of the book- my name is gia, and i'm so glad i could finally share this idea i've had finally!  
> also wOw WhO's ThE dUdE mInHo BuMpEd InTo I'm So CuRiOuS
> 
> sorry it took so long to make chapter two, i've been so busy irl lmao- i made a twitter to store all my aus/writing prompts @ skzminchan, so be sure to give it a follow if you want :-)
> 
>  
> 
> <https://twitter.com/skzminchan>
> 
>  
> 
> or bother my curiouscat at <https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan>!!
> 
> thank you, have a nice day!


	3. school life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as felix continues to guide minho around the school & grow their blossoming friendship, minho feels like he's going to be able to get accustomed to jyp high much better.
> 
> that's before he comes face-to-face with a certain someone in a black jacket again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **(MICHAEL SCOTT VOICE) "o-KAY it's happening, everybody stay calm!"**  
>  also there's a lot of dialogue & action happening in this chapter so um. yay!

__❝ _My days are filled with more and more studying,  
__it makes me sick.  
It’s not like I don’t have dreams,  
But I’m always so small in front of grades...__  _❞__

* * *

" **LET ME** tell you something **,** Minho- and it's gonna be just between the two of us, okay?" Felix says as the two of them are walking in-sync together side-by-side in the hallway. Minho nods at him, curious now about what Felix is going on about.   
  
"It's just that, I was in your shoes at one point. Well, the transfer life, that is." He begins, "I don't know if you can tell, but obviously I am not from here, Korea."  
  
_It was no kidding Felix wasn't from Korea_ , Minho thought. The main detail in this is because his name is _literally_ Felix. However, the Lee gives some Korean roots in a way.   
  
"...I can tell you're trying to do the math in your head, Minho. You don't have to keep it to yourself." Felix speaks as he gains Minho's attention again, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Sorry," Minho apologizes, "But yeah, Felix isn't really a Korean name. Where are you from- America?"  
Felix laughs when Minho asks if he's from America, and shakes his head.  
  
"Not America- I'm from Australia. Aussie boy to the max!" He grins, elbow bumping Minho.  
  
"But do you even have a Korean name, or is it just Felix?"   
  
Felix shakes his head once more. "Nah, my Korean name is Yongbok, but please, by all means, _don't_ call me that unless I did something horrible to you that makes you _have_ to use it as a last resort."   
  
"I will keep that in mind." Minho smiles, and Felix only returns the smile back.  
  
Right when Felix is about to say something else, the ringing of a school bell interrupts him and his eyes immediately grow wide, pushing both of them to the right side of the wall.  
  
"That's the bell for when first period has ended. I'm trying to keep us away from the upcoming traffic, especially knowing this hallway. Give it a few minutes." Felix explains to a very confused Minho.   
  
As the two of them watch a _quite_ large crowd leave and dash out of classrooms and swarm into the middle of the hallway to get to their next class, Felix then turns back to finally tell Minho what he was going to say earlier.  
  
"What I was gonna say is that based off the bell, we unintentionally missed your first period just so I could show you around the school." Before Minho begins to panic, Felix stops him. " _But_ , it's okay since it's your first day and all- you would have had English and Language Arts with me and my friend Seungmin in Mrs. Boa's class. There's even an extra spot besides me so tomorrow you can definitely sit there, my friend Seungmin sits behind us with Hyunjin. No worries, though, we'll definitely be there tomorrow, I promise."  
  
Minho nods. "Alright, speaking of Seungmin and Hyunjin, we're gonna have to stop by the library first to pick up some textbooks for you based off your class schedule. Based off it, all you need is Mrs. Boa's textbook and the novel we're currently reading in class, your math textbook for Mr. Kyuhyun's, history, uhh... what else...." Felix addressed with his voice trailing off as he attempts to re-skim through Minho's bright pink schedule from Ms. Yubin's office one more time.  
  
Felix frowns for a moment as he continuously rotates the paper to take a better look but later gives up after turning the paper around for a sixth time.  
  
"Okay, that's it." Felix says exasperated, waving the flimsy sheet of pink in the air, "This schedule hurts my eyes. Hyunjin or Seungmin should be able to decode the schedule better than me. Come on, let's head to the library now." Minho nods once more and quickly follows behind Felix as the student guide hands him back his bright schedule.  
  
"So, what do you usually do when it comes to activities?" Felix asked Minho as they were walking side-by-side together once more.  
  
He raises an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Upon hearing that, this time, Felix is the one who's giving Minho the look.  
  
"You know... Like, activities you do outside of school? Extracurriculars? Hobbies? Everyone has something at least."   
  
Minho blanks out for a second, debating whether or not he should share a small glimpse of his lonely Gimpo life to Felix.  
  
However, Felix has a trustworthy face, and based off today's interactions, he feels like Felix could be the one friend Minho could depend on: maybe Minho might not be able to make a bunch of friends just like in Gimpo, but Felix will be around so that Minho has someone to confide in when something goes wrong. Heck, maybe even help with unsolvable homework once or twice.  
  
Minho takes a deep breath.  
  
"Back at my hometown... in Gimpo," Minho begins, "I used... I used to be on a dance team. I like dancing. But, when I'm not dancing, I'm usually spending time with my two cats: Soon-ie and Doong-ie... they mean a lot to me."  
  
There's a brief silence between the two as they continue to walk, but Felix then excitedly grins at him upon hearing the word 'dance'.  
  
"You like dance?!" Felix gasps.  
  
Minho nods. 'You too?"  
  
"Like it?" Felix scoffs, "I LOVE dance **!** You should really show me some moves sometime! My dance team is always looking for new members, and I bet you'd be a great fit!"

Wow.  
Minho was definitely _not_ expecting _that_ reaction from Felix.  
  
"You... You have a dance team?" He says in disbelief, and Felix smiles at him.  
  
"Yeah! Our school's dance team participates in in-school showcases but also out-of-school showcases and events as well... Currently we're looking for a new captain since ours graduated last year- how long have you been dancing, by the way?"  
  
"Ummm... Maybe 4-5 years? I lost track." Minho answers, and Felix's smile seems to grow even larger.  
  
"You should try out to become our new captain then! Since our old one graduated and left school, we've been in _huge_ need for some new moves for our showcase, especially for the upcoming fall one in a few weeks." He chattered, continuing to go on about the different members currently on the team as they walked even further down the hallway.

After a few more minutes of walking and talking, Minho has found out that he and Felix have a lot in common: same taste in music, same type of style (even though both knew it was obvious from the first moment they both met), agreed that Plastique Tiara was robbed in Drag Race ("I can't BELIEVE Ru- did you not see that lip sync? I mean sure, but come ON!" Felix yelled in anguish, "Plastique is a LEGEND!") and had the same type of sexual preference: both were really, really, _really_  gay.  
  
"I'm telling you, though, Minho, fake flavor or not, I still prefer strawberry milkshakes!" Felix tells Minho as they arrive at the front of the school library. At the moment, both of them were in a debate about artificial flavoring in desserts and whether or not it was right to have them.  
  
"But why though- the strawberry flavor isn't real like they say so!"   
  
"They could mix fresh strawberries with regular vanilla ice cream though: bam, strawberry milkshake!"  
  
"But is the vanilla flavor in the ice cream real though? Think about it." Minho suggested, causing Felix to stop and think for a moment as he opens the library doors for the both of them.  
  
"You might have a point then, but I will still drink strawberry milkshakes regardless." He ends as Minho follows him to the front desk.  
  
"I mean, we might as well agree to disagree, but regardless artificial is still gonna be there. I just prefer the real deal."

"That's fine, Minho. Oh, hi Jinyoung-hyung!" Felix says to a tall, handsome man who's standing at the library desk reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ in one hand, typing away on the computer with the other.  
  
Jinyoung looks up to see the two of them and shows a kind smile, setting his book down and pausing his actions.  
  
"Hi, Felix. Hello." He greets, and nods at Minho's direction. "Hyunjin is in the back organizing some sections. Would you like me to get him for you?"   
  
"If that's okay, hyung. Minho, this is Jinyoung, he's the head student librarian/TA here and basically the main one who manages this place besides Mr. Choi. You'll see around him here a lot often." Felix says before quickly introducing the kind man to him.  
  
Jinyoung gives him a small wave. "It's nice to meet you, Minho. Let me grab Hyunjin. Nice seeing you again Felix." He smiles before going to the back.  
  
A few moments later, a boy with nice black hair, glasses, and in a white button-up with a striped red-and-blue tie with khaki pants pops up shortly after Jinyoung disappears, walking up to the spot.  
  
"Hey Felix!" He says, and Felix gives him a high five. "What's up, Hyunjin?"   
  
"I just got here a few minutes ago, missed you in English- but now I know why." He responds, directing his attention to Minho and holding his hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Hwang Hyunjin. Nice to meet you...?"  
  
"Minho. Lee Minho, actually. Felix's told me about you." He responds, shaking his hand. Hyunjin has a kind face, and it comforts him a little especially if he's connected to Felix in a small way.  
  
"All good things I hope?" Hyunjin joked.  
"No worries, you're good." Minho answered, grinning back.  
  
"As long as my double-life secret isn't revealed yet, guess I'm alright! What can I do for you both today?"  
  
"We’re here to get Minho here some new textbooks for his classes- think you could help us?” Felix inquires, and Hyunjin nods, getting out a small notepad and pencil.

”Sure! Just tell me which classes and I’ll for sure know where each textbook is.” 

Minho watches Hyunjin’s librarian skills in awe as Felix read off the class and Hyunjin answer with the correct textbook name for every specific subject it needed- from the wide array of books needed for Ancient History to the two math textbooks that could sometimes be hard to find- Hyunjin knew his way around the library.

”You sure sound like you’ve been here longer than Jinyoung-hyung based off what I just watched happen.” Minho comments as Hyunjin scrolls through the bookshelves to find the first book for their English and Language Arts class.

”Nah, I’ve only been helping here for at least a month now. You should really see Seungmin in action though- he doesn’t even actually help as a librarian here, but he _literally_ lives once here when he’s around, dude knows every nook and cranny!” Hyunjin answers, eyes going wide when he finds the correct book. “Oh good, the last copy- just for you, lucky day!”

"You know, Minho, you should really see _Hyunjin_ in action around _Seungmin_. He forgets Korean within 30 seconds of just staring at him." Felix hummed, earning a whack by the book from Hyunjin. 

"I do not!" He attempts to argue, but Minho can easily spot the pink dusting around the student librarian's cheeks when Seungmin's name is mentioned. Felix rolls his eyes at this at he offers to carry some of Minho's textbooks currently in his hands. "They always are playing around with each other, I'm surprised neither of them has confessed or made the first move yet."

"Felix!" Hyunjin growls, and Felix once again shrugs. "You know that I am right."   
Hyunjin only shakes his head as he pushes up his glasses before continuing to walk down towards the end of the shelves to pick up more books.  
  
"Are you usually always here, Hyunjin?" Minho asks as the librarian fetches an Art History book. The boy nods.

"Everytime when I have a free period, lunch, study hall, you name it. I'm usually here or hanging out with Jinyoung-hyung and his six other friends in the back of the library, but only me, Jinyoung-hyung, and Mark-hyung actually work here. The rest of them just need a spot to chill. Other than that, that's usually it."

" _Wrong_ ," Felix comments, and Hyunjin's eyes narrow at him, "He's usually sitting around with 3RACHA helping them make new tunes or chat about rap music. Well, he only talks a lot about rap music with that Jisung guy."

Minho's eyebrows rise upon hearing this new information.   
  
"Who's 3RACHA?" he asks, and Hyunjin and Felix share a look, and there's a moment of silence.

"....So he's _new_ -new, huh?" The librarian then asks the student guide.

"I haven't filled him in yet, haven't found the time." Felix squeaked.

"I'm right here, you know." Minho grumbles, to which the two finally look at him again.

"You're friends with them, you explain them to him." Felix says, pushing Hyunjin closer to Minho.  
  
"I'm only close with _Jisung_. You do it, I'm trying to do a job here. Plus, aren't you cool with Chan?" Hyunjin defends.  
  
Felix glares at him before turning to Minho and sighs.  
"3RACHA... They're this infamous trio here at JYP High, known for their dark personalities and looks, specifically the leather jackets." He says in disgust, "Leather jackets are gross and sweaty, so clearly you can tell I don't really like them."  
  
"Leather jackets?" 

Hyunjin nods. "They wear them, all the time," Hyunjin comments, "It's their main accessory or something like that. Well, their headphones count as their main accessory too. They don't leave home without it."

"Last year, during the Spring showcase, the three of them performed this custom rap they produced and wrote themselves, and God, it was down right SCARY!" Felix spills, "At the same time, it was kinda hot. One of them was really hot too doing it. I forgot his name though, I call him Silent."

"....I keep telling you, his name's Changbin, Lix."

"So what? Still gonna call him Silent unless he says something!"

"Do they have a leader or something?" Minho inquires, and to which Hyunjin and Felix laugh.

"...Of _course_ they have a leader! What, do you really think they're some clique? Apparently these guys have been close for now almost 4 years, and even though they seem like great guys, it's their _leader_ everyone always looks at. Obviously." Felix snickers, "I kinda even know him too."

"Who is it?" Minho asks, curiouser and curiouser. 

"His name is Bang Chan. Or Christopher Bang. He's this tall, blonde, curly-haired dude, you can't miss him. Last year I had a class with him and we called ourselves 'Aussie Boys' when we were partnered up for a project together. He talked a few times, but once we got our grade he went back to his usual self unless he's flirting with the ladies."  
  
"Flirting with ladies?" Hyunjin scoffs as the three of them walk back to the front desk to check the books out, "100%, Chan's definitely  _gay_. He's just infamously and popularly known as Mr. Charming, especially with the whole bad boy look going on. Confuses everyone, but it's been their style ever since they stepped foot into this school."

As Hyunjin helps Minho check out his new textbooks, he can't help but think about the leather jacket boy he bumped into this morning who seemingly fits the description of Chan, which only makes him shudder.

"Either way," Felix starts, and Minho puts his attention back on him, "My only advice for you is to be _careful_ what you do or say around them, especially Chan of all people. It's really easy for people to make assumptions these days, but their assumptions are usually right- not all the time though. Because if you bother 3RACHA, oh my god...." 

Minho only gulps at that comment, following Felix out the library and forgetting to say bye to Hyunjin, who only watches the scared Minho rush out as quickly as possible.

"Wasn't he nice?" Felix asks once they're back into the hallway. Minho only fake smiles. "Of course..." He grins, "Where to um... next?" 

Felix looks at the pile of books both him & Minho are currently carrying. "How about your locker to put these books away?" Minho immediately nods, as long as it was far away from the dreaded media center. As he follows Felix through the hallway again, he can hear the faint sound of another school bell ringing to show that yet another period has passed. However, this time Felix has continued to walk instead of stopping as Minho watches Felix shove and push his way through the halls in front of him.

Felix finally stops at a pale grey locker that is near a water fountain on the left-hand side, alongside being across from an unknown classroom Minho hasn't carefully looked at yet. "Here it is: locker 4419. Mine's 4425, just a few doors down. And this locker is just like any locker: righty, righty, lefty, righty. Got it?" Felix says, to which Minho blinks at the combination lock infront of him.

"Uh... okay." He says, staring at it.

"Alrighty, then!" Felix claps his hands. "Your combination is 03-25-18."

"Okay." Minho says, beginning to twist the knob dial.

"So...." Felix chimes as he leans against the locker next to him, "Any thoughts so far?"

"About what?" He asks, still concentrating on the knob.

"Our school? Got any questions, comments, concerns? I'm trying to be a good student guide."

"You are a good student guide, though. I could've been lost right now." Minho responds quickly, turning it to the '3' before spinning the lock again to the 20s area.

"I'm glad you're okay then!" 

"....But, feeling a little suspicious of 3RACHA though cause of you." He later adds, to which Felix widens his eyes.

"Oh? How come?" He asks.

"It's just that... The Chan dude you guys talked about..." He begins, arriving to the 25 before spinning again.

"What about Chan?"

"I... I bumped him into earlier. And he seems like an arrogant asshole to me, no offense." 

"None taken. Can I ask why, though? Also, be careful when you unlock it, please." Felix asks, watching as begins to move towards number 18 on the dial.

"Chan just seems rude overall, his group especially. They sound like jerks, and I think Chan-"   
  
_SLAM!_

Minho hears a crowd gasps as he looks up to see an empty open locker in front of him, wondering what just happened in the past 3 seconds, widening his eyes when he sees who's on the floor.

He really should've just stayed home.

During the aftermath of Minho's worst action in high school history, Felix creeps up to him to whisper in his ear. "I told you to be careful when opening it... If you open it too fast the door swings really hard sometimes."   
  
Minho only glares at him. "You JUST thought to tell me all of this right now?" He hisses.  
"I'm not the one who swung the locker!" Felix responds, "Also, you could be dead after this, I'm really sorry."

Minho just wants someone to just swallow him up whole then and there, right now. As the crowd begins to get larger, along with two people trying to stop the crowd from growing stronger, this wasn't exactly how Minho was going to picture his first day to be like, unintentionally assaulting or killing a student because of a locker door? That does not look like a college-worthy application.  


Because there, on the floor, was a knocked out _Bang Chan_ , rubbing his head while his other two friends stood behind with stone hard glares looking straight at Minho.

"Shit." Minho breathes. _I just bothered 3RACHA._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look the minchan finally happened - wHaAaAaAat? well a little lmaooOOOOoooo i'm sorry this took so long
> 
> follow me on twitter @ skzminchan [HERE](https://twitter.com/skzminchan)  
> or bother my curiouscat at [HERE](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan)!!


End file.
